Possibly Replacable
by andee-08
Summary: The girls of the guardians are getting a little too comfortable and ungrateful,it take the work of three foreign exchange students to show them that they indeed are replacable.


[Type text]

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

Prologue

Nagihiko Fujisaki's P.O.V

"Okay Rima-chan okay." I had been hearing myself saying that phrase all month. Anything she wanted I had once told her, because she was his queen. But I didn't know she would take it so literally. For the past month Rima has been demanding me to do every tedious thing for her. For example, I got sick waiting for her in the rain to go on a date. After 90 minutes of waiting she told me she wasn't going and the next day I came to school sick with the flu. I decided to go to sleep in class the next day and I woke up to the sound of Rima calling me. "Pssst Nagi." "What?" I answered. "Can you pick up my pencil? It rolled under the desk over there" "Why couldn't you ask Tadase to do it?" "That would be rude. He is playing footsies with Nadeshiko." That was only the first time she irritated me that day and the millionth time this month. She did small irritating things like tell me to carry with my surprisingly heavy basketball bag while yelling in my ear "Move faster." Not to mention the fact of me carrying her bag. I wouldn't mind as much if every time she asked me to do something and I did it she wouldn't get mad. Or if I asked her to do something she wouldn't catch and throw a fit. I had come to the conclusion that Rima Mashiro was a horrible girlfriend.

Kairi Sanjou P.O.V

"Kairi can you please get me ice cream." "Kukai can we hang out to tonight." "Kairiiiiiii Kukai is out with Utau again. I was so sick of it. I didn't like the idea of sharing a girl, but I was sharing Yaya with Kukai. Whenever Kukai pissed her off or went galloping with Utau Yaya always came crawling back to me. For some reason I always took her back. But I didn't know why I dealt with her. It wasn't because I was in love with her or was lonely. Maybe it's because I was bored and enjoyed having the company of a girl. I like to admit that I really really like her, but I could never fully like a girl who bounces between guys. I really wanted NOTHER GIRL. But one thing I noticed was that I didn't get girls that easy. I mean I didn't think I was ugly but I did know I was nerdy and girls often got close to me to use me. So until I got another girl, I was sticking with Yaya.

Kukai's Souma's P.O.V

I can't believe I am getting played by two girls. One day he thought he had Yaya, they would hang around each other, go on dates and we both would just love to have the title of being taken. But then she runs to Kairi and acts like…well they never existed. At first her bouncing back to me and Kairi pissed me off and confused me. But now she does it so much to the point that he didn't even care nor was she special to him. So it was actually about the twentieth time she ran back to Kairi when I decided to have my own fun. I finally called up Utau and we started to do all the things that Yaya and I use to do. Except getting ice cream though, we went to the movies. When Yaya realized we began to get close to she came back to me and stayed for a while. She began to act more mature and when she went back to Kairi she would be youthful again. She always thought I liked mature and older cool girls. But honestly, I preferred girls who didn't play me the way Yaya and Utau did. Utau may not admit it but 17 year old international pop stars don't stay faithful to just one boys up in Japan especially one as big as Utau that was just unrealistic. I just want one girl in Japan who wouldn't act like I'm stupid.

Tadase Hotori's P.O.V

It's not that I don't understand women it's just that I don't understand her. The her being Fujisaki Nadeshiko. We have gone through all the stages acquaintances, friends, best friends to friends with benefits. But every time I bring up the topic of taking it to the next level she changes the friggin subject. To make matters worse I know she likes me. The royal garden has thin wall, besides it being our personal make out spot. She contradicts her words (meaning words to Yaya about how she feels for me) with her actions (Pushing me away every time I try to get close to her. Not in her pants).It's not that I don't want to make out with her but I'm trying to be her boyfriend not her bitch. Most guys have the opposite problem. I'm not trying to be selfish because I know my friends have worse girl problems but I'm just saying.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi P.O.V

I cannot touch my girlfriend without catching a case. Why did I have to turn eighteen.


End file.
